DARREN!
|- style="text-align: center;" ! colspan="3" style="background: lightsteelblue none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"|Singles from DARREN! |- style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top; line-height: 11px;" | colspan="3" style="font-size: 90%;"| #"Naked Australia"/"This Is Australia" Released: June 29, 2010 #"Left Right" Released: October 5, 2010 |} "DARREN!" 'is an upcoming fourth studio album overall by "Darren Ross". The album will be officially be released on November 30, 2010. The album is written and Produced by "Darren Ross" and "The MightyBeatZ". The album cover was released on August 11, 2010 on his official website. The tracklisting was revealed on August 24, 2010 on his official website. This is "Darren's" first album to be published on to a "CD Format Disc" but the release will be delayed until 2011. The lead single "Naked Australia" was released on June 29, 2010. The music video was shot on July 2, 2010 and July 25, 2010. The music video premiered on August 7, 2010 on Darren's Official YouTube Channel. The second single "Left Right" will be premiere on September 13, 2010 on "Darren's Official YouTube Channel". The song will be released on October 5, 2010. The music video was shot on August 29, 2010, The music video premiered on September 29, 2010 on Darren's VEVO. Darren will be releasing a promo single called "[[Plovers|'Plovers]]" on October 19, 2010. The music video was shot on September 11, 2010. Darren will be promoting the album with his upcoming tour "DARREN!: The Tour" which began on August 21, 2010. He plans to do over 50+ shows for the tour and will finish up in December 2011. The album can be pre-order now on "Amazon MP3" and many other "Digital Download Stores". Background and Devolpment and Recording The album was mostly recorded at "Darren's Home Studio" during "December 2009—August 2010" Darren started plans to record another album and he says "He Makes Music Every Day". He is designing a new style for his next album but an international album. Darren confirmed the new songs will manly be "Dance-Techno Music" Because he would like to have music of the modern generation. Darren confirmed that the album would suit as a two-part album because he doesn't want a album with 12 tracks and no one knows them or like them so i decided split the album in half to make two and put 6-8 tracks on each half and after i make people want more of me and than they will know the songs. "The MightyBeatZ" also confirmed the current half will contain 8 new songs to make the album cheaper to buy. Darren recently stated he wanted to split it into two parts but he rather it has a full studio album with 8 new songs on an "November 2010" release date so fans can get to know my latest single "Naked Australia" and other songs. He also said he rather see an November release than a earlier release since of Christmas Time which is the best time to buy music. Darren explained there's almost no artist in the world that does "Comedy Music" that's cachy and funny to do, That's why i want to make a album like that and i want to be known for that. The album deals with another side of "Darren" that he has changed to make better music. He styled his music as "Comedy-Pop" the new style. He was focusing on a "Dance-Pop", "Electropop" sound instend of "Techno". Darren said most songs on the album he uses "Auto Tune" to tune his vocals. Darren confirmed he has to record a song two times to make the vocals sound different. Darren calls this album his best yet. During July 2010 of recording his album, "Darren" decided instend of 8 new songs he will be making a full album with over 16 songs. In just one week he had over 80,000 YouTube views he explained and he expects that fans would want to see more of this album. He says he is doing this for the fans not for himself. He confirmed that "The MightyBeatZ" will be featuring in 2 or 3 songs on the album. Darren confirmed their will be 2 bonus tracks. Darren explained that the album will have the normal "Darren" and different "Darren". The normal "Darren" is the same music you expect to hear from the weird music. The Different "Darren" is totally different since he will be singing proper written music. Concept and Artwork "DARREN!", Darren explained that it is a new "Darren" but with new style and has a new taste in music and he is reborn with his new album. The album shows a side of "Darren" you have never seen before with more work put on to the album it makes one of my best album's to date. The main style of the music is focusing on modern "Dance" and "Electropop" but with "Poppy" beats mixed with the music to make it suite the song. The album will show both sides "Freak" as he usual comidian music and "Normal" which he will show that he can make music. He explained he is showing more on this album because it's quality, it's artistic, It's different, I've never seen people like me do what i do. Darren shot the album's promotional album and single photo's on June 5, 2010 in a Lake. Darren shot the album cover on July 31, 2010. The cover features his cloths from "This Is The Day" and "Disco Man" and "My Own Way" and the latest to be revealed on the cover. Darren explained that he wanted to make an album cover which would feature all the props that made him famous in one photo. He said instead of all the other albums covers which he said they were all "Dark and Plain" this is colourful and is like magic. The cover was released was released on August 11, 2010 on his official website. Song Information COMING SOON Release accident The album was released on August 31, 2010 on iTunes when officially was meant to release on November 2, 2010. Darren confirmed he did not care and he wanted fans to hear it. September 7, 2010, Record Company Boss "DJMR" confirmed someone from my company released it and has summited it on iTunes. The version of the album is unfinished and will be removed "ASAP". He also confirmed the 9 tracks will only be on "Amazon" to buy it as a CD or MP3 exclusivly. Singles Official Singles *[[Naked Australia|'Naked Australia']] The album's lead first single (overall), was released on June 29, 2010. The song was written by "Darren Ross" and produced by "The MightyBeatZ". Darren explained the song genre is very "Techno-Trance" with "Electropop-Electronic". Darren is hoping the song will be sucessful since of it could promote "Australia's" Tourism from it's nude beaches. The song was released on YouTube on July 16, 2010. The song became #16 Most Viewed in Australia on July 18, 2010. The song has already gotten more than 3,000+ views in less than one week. The music video was shot on July 2, 2010 in a beach at Ulladulla and July 25, 2010 in Country New South Wales. The video was directed by "The MightyBeatZ". The music video premiered on August 7, 2010 on Darren's Official YouTube Page, It was also removed sereval times since problems with the video. August 8, 2010. The song is performed on "DARREN!: The Tour". It's the first song that darren uses "Auto Tune" on his voice. October 12, 2010, Darren confirmed via Twitter "I'm Re-Recording my single "Naked Australia" since Radio Stations are not going to play because of my swearing".The new version "This Is Australia" 'will be released in December 2010. *[[Left Right|'Left Right]] The album's second single (overall), It was released on October 5, 2010 on Digital Download. The song was written by "Darren Ross" and produced by "The MightyBeatZ". The song has been played a few times on "The Darren Experience" in July 2010 and is performed on "DARREN!: The Tour". The song contains genres "Electropop" and "Trance". The music video was shot on August 29, 2010 in New South Wales, Australia. The video premiered on "Darren Ross VEVO" on September 28, 2010. October 11, 2010, The song charted at number #2 on "Juno Download: Downtempo/Electronic Chart". Promo Singles *"[[Plovers|'Plovers']]" The song will be released as the first promo single on October 19, 2010. The music video was shot on September 11, 2010. The release date is yet unknown. *"Christmas Song" The song will be released as the second and final promo single in Early November 2010. The music video will be shot in November 2010. Promotion "The MightyBeatZ" confirmed the album will have more than a year's worth of promotion from "June 2010—April 2012" with a new tour and more promotion on his YouTube. Darren confirmed he will pushing promotion to a better limit than before with his iPhone App "iDarren" and a new internet tv channel to be released soon with also an official website to promote his album. The album will be "Darren's" first album to be published on to a CD Format Disc. He will be promoting himself through social networking sites example "Twitter, MySpace, Facebook" to keep his fans up to date with news and releases. August 21, 2010, Darren uploaded onto his YouTube an "Teaser" of his album and what it would sound like it had featured sample tracks like "Naked Australia (David Guetta Remix) and Left Right, Streets, Up Down, Nana Swings, Drags" On the video. September 11, 2010, Darren shot a video for a new song called "Plovers" which is included on the album. He confirmed it as not a single but it will be promotional single for the album. September 19, 2010, Darren and The MightyBeatZ performed "Drags" and "L.M.F.A.O" for the first time on "DARREN!: The Tour". He also performed "Creeping Jesus" and "Streets". During Early October, Darren recorded another music video for another song for the album. The song is yet unknown. Touring Main Article: The Darren Experience and [[The DARREN! Tour|''DARREN!: The Tour]] Darren confirmed in June 2010, That he was still promoting his current album "My Own Way" and he will perform a couple more shows of his current tour. The tour ended on August 4, 2010. He also said he will begin is next tour "'DARREN!: The Tour'" on August 21, 2010. The tour will finish on December 2011. Music Videos The music videos from songs off the album. *' Naked Australia (2010)' *'Left Right (2010)' *'Plovers (TBA)' Tracklisting ''DARREN!: Standard Edition Length: 52:43 ''DARREN!: Deluxe Edition'' It has been confirmed "Darren Ross" will release a Deluxe Audio CD version. It will be his first album to be published on to CD. The album will be released in 2011. It will consist the 14 standard tracks and the new version of "Naked Australia" which the title is "This Is Australia". Charts Release History